Take The Shot
by shakabrah
Summary: "You want me to what?" Clyde looked at Craig with knitted eyebrows, while he wasn't against doing it, the proposal was so...odd. [[ Shameless smut between Photography-Major!Craig and Clyde. Implied College AU. ]]


**A/N:** Mortised screaming bc i'm writing this in public. Babies first smut fanfic be gentle... rip. Also there may be some mistakes since I don't have a beta :(

* * *

"You want me to _what_?" Clyde looked at Craig with knitted eyebrows, while he wasn't against doing it, the proposal was so...odd. Though he felt flattered Craig asked him, god knows he loved doing this in normal situations.

"I need you to be a nude model for me. It's for my assignment in class." Craig explained. Again. God he wanted to punch that grin off of Clyde's damn face. Prick. "Yes or No?" He asked, rather impatiently. It was bad enough the only person he was remotely close with was his crush of three years. That Clyde was the only person he could ask for this. Unless Craig wanted to dish out money for a model. Which unfortunately, art school managed to suck him dry.

Why did his photography class have to give this assignment. Why in gods name was this a required thing. Craig could take pictures of everything else except this. Actually, no he could totally take pictures of naked people. The problem was that his only model was his best friend and crush. While he knew Clyde probably had no problems with helping, Craig did. Or more specifically he had problems with his self control. To put it bluntly he wasn't exactly a pro when it came to covering up his dick. Emotions? Easy. Boners? Nope. Never. He was a pathetic excuse for a 21 year old male.

So one could understand why he was dreading this photo shoot.

"Alright dude. I'll pop by over to your dorm in a bit. I just gotta go drop my stuff off." Clyde explained, before dashing off. God Craig hated him so much. Why did Clyde have to be so willing to do these things. Part of him had hoped he said no, just so he had a genuine excuse to mooch off of the figure drawing classes models. But alas, that wasn't the case.

With a heavy sigh Craig turned around to head to his own dorm. Might as well have everything ready before that damn Jock comes by.

–

To say Craig was tense would be an understatement. The whole time Clyde was getting ready, his eyes were burning holes into the floor, hands gripping his overpriced camera like a lifeline. Right now his mind was swarmed with whatever disgusting and vomit inducing thing he could think of.

"Yo, Craig I'm done. So what do I do?" Clyde asked, casually just sitting on the chair Craig had set up previously. God fucking damn how could that asshole just so calmly sit there. Fucking naked. Oh right. Because this was just an assignment Craig needed help with.

Craig took one last deep breath before turning to face the Jock. "Alright just, I don't know. Act casual." Craig explained, managing to keep his voice calm despite his brain being a disaster zone. "Just do something generic as shit—Yeah that works." He snapped a few shots, doing his best not to think too much about any of these. Thankfully these were generic as fuck, so it was rather easy not to let hormones take over. It also helped that things were oh so casually covered by the posing and angle.

Then with a few more shots and different poses, the shoot was over. Craig had let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Looking up and mentally thanking whatever deities for the fact he managed to keep cool and not become a nervous wreck. The two bidded farewell, and as Craig closed the door he all but slumped down against said door. Letting out a much louder sigh of relief. Thank god that was over with.

Or so he thought.

A few weeks passed and sure enough for their midterms Craig was assigned another "Nude Photography" assignment. To top it all off, it had to be "Artsy". Meaning no generic shit like last time. Craig may have internally died a little at this, realizing he would need Clyde's help again and that Craig would most likely have to pose the damn asshole.

He was fucking doomed.

–

"Craig? You alright dude?" Clyde's voice broke the silence. Here they were again, Craig's dorm set up for the photo shoot. Hands on the camera and using every ounce of willpower to not embarrass himself. Granted that didn't seem to be enough. His face felt hot and his eyes refused to meet Clyde's own, in fear that he would glance down and fuck himself over. "You are really out of it dude. Usually your bossing me around until I'm "Just Right"." Clyde pointed out with a laugh.

God it was the truth. Usually Craig was bossing him around. They once spent a good hour getting the pose just right. Right now though, he hadn't said a single command besides what the project was. Along with a shitty excuse of "I'm sorry if I suck today, tired.". What a load of shit. He was surprised Clyde bought it.

"If you want, I could take over? I think I have a few ideas."

Craig did not like that shit eating smirk on Clyde's face right now. The noirette squinted at him, "Clyde, I swear to fucking god if you do the helicopter, I'm kicking your naked ass." Craig warned, earning a laugh from his friend. "Go for it though."

Oh Craig really regretted giving Clyde permission to go for it.

As Craig kept his camera up to eye level, looking through the lens, Clyde went about switching his posing around a little. He opted to lay on his back, earning a questioning raise of the eyebrow from Craig. It was an odd choice in his opinion, but he didn't have the guts to say what he wanted Clyde to do. God knows those idea's would be crossing some line. However Clyde did something unpredictable. At least unpredictable from Craig's point of view.

He threw his head back, arching up his back, letting his arm hang over the edge of the draped table. His other hand came up to loosely pry his own mouth open. Fucking Christ. What really did it in was the half lidded eyes and lustful look that suddenly replace the shit eating grin on Clyde's face. God this asshole was too good at acting sometimes.

Craig had froze for a moment, downright shocked by the suddenness of it all. Though he quickly got over that and took a few shots from different angles. God, he had to give Clyde credit though. That was pretty damn good, all hormones aside. Thank god someone in this room wasn't afraid about pushing boundaries with their friendship.

"Alright, I got it." Craig said, voice miraculously level despite the hammering in his chest. God this was going to be a long photo shoot. He still had three more to take.

Clyde quickly dropped his act, rolling over on his stomach and gripping his head. "Thank god. Remind me to never hang my head upside down again." Clyde said with a laugh. How could he be so calm and relaxed.

Oh right. Probably because Craig was the only one in this room who was gay as fuck.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up and do another pose." Craig ordered.

Sure enough, Clyde did. Not without asking for his football first though, which earned the most over dramatic eye roll from Craig. This time Clyde was a bit boring with his posing, just simply sitting on the desk and keeping his legs more open than one usually would when sitting. Thankfully the football covered anything that might start making poor Craig flare up like a red pepper. Though part of him cursed it too for being so teasing. God this was definitely crossing some friendship borders.

This routine continued on, the two of them switching up the posing and Craig taking shots. After the second pic (and Clyde nagging Craig to come closer, something about not biting), Craig began doing his "Weird photographer posing", which had Clyde struggling to keep a straight face. It was hard not to laugh at seeing Craig on his back, neck angled in the most uncomfortable way trying to get a good shot.

Then again this was the kid who broke his leg trying to take a photo of a squirrel.

However the last pose Clyde suggested involved something that would definitely test Craig's control. It wasn't too bad, it was just the close proximity that had Craig getting clammy and nervous. It was hard not to though we he was sitting literally a foot or so away from Clyde. While he sat on the floor, getting an angled shot of Clyde, who sat on a chair as opposed to the desk from earlier.

Craig had been more focused on his camera that he hadn't noised the faint touch on his legs. It wasn't until something had pressed firmly against his dick that he choked out and sputtered, he had almost dropped his camera—which would have easily killed his arousal in a heartbeat. His eyes shot down, to see what the hell. Clyde's foot was against him, not hesitating in the slightest when his foot pressed harder against him. This time a whimper of a moan escaped Craig's mouth, eyes squeezing shut as he felt his legs begin to numb.

The pushing soon became movements, kneading him through his jeans. "F-Fuck...Clyde.." Craig moaned out helplessly, he didn't know what to grab onto so he just kept a death grip on his camera. His hips reflexively bucked into Clyde's foot. However Clyde quickly brought back his foot, earning a whining noise from Craig. Finally though, Craig opened his eyes to look at Clyde. That damn shit eating grin returned.

Before Craig had a chance to question what he was grinning about, Clyde had gotten up and suddenly yanked Craig up from his chair, pulling him into a blunt kiss. Craig's mind reeled, even more so when he felt a hand slide up his jacket and shirt, cold skin brushing up against his own flaming hot skin. A muffled moan escape his mouth, encouraging Clyde further. A tongue entered Craig's mouth, flicking up against his own and swirling. Fogging up his mind and causing him to practically melt against Clyde's touch. The kiss was broken when they realized that breath was most certainly a thing.

"Y-You're gay?" Was all Craig could spit out in his loss of breath.

Clyde laughed at that and shook his head. "Bisexual dude. Picky as hell but definitely a Bi." He explained. Before Craig had a chance to question him, Clyde pulled him back in for a kiss. He took small steps back, until the back of his knees hit the desk from earlier and took a seat. Clyde grabbed at Craig's waist, practically pulling the taller man into his lap.

The kiss was broken momentarily so that Clyde could slip off Craig's jacket and shirt, and he was quick to plant his mouth again Craig's again. Soft whimpers and moans came out of Craig's mouth as his hands gripped harshly at his waist, hips bucking up to meet his own. Clyde pulled away from the kiss, only to trail his mouth along Craig's neck. Nipping and biting here and there, earning low keening noises from the man on his lap.

"F-Fuck, Clyde..." Seemed to be the only words Craig could speak, his mind was a fog and he could barely comprehend everything right now. Clyde's hands moved down to Craig's hips, gripping tightly as he grind into him, earning whimpers and hash gripping from Craig's end. "Fuck these." Craig grinned, quickly undoing his pants and getting them off in a hurry. Which made Clyde laugh at how urgent Craig was about it. "Oh shut up you ass." Craig's snapping tone was broken when Clyde decided to suddenly grasp at him, making his voice choke up and break.

"I never took you for someone so submissive." Clyde commented, watching as Craig practically came undone under his hand. His thumb sliding over the head of his cock, causing Craig's hand to grip harshly on his shoulders, nails digging into skin. Which make Clyde involuntary moan out. Clyde brought his hand back, earning a frown from Craig under half lidded eyes. God that look made Clyde want to do..things. "You wanna go all the way, or...?" Clyde asked hesitantly. He wanted to make sure the other was actually okay with things going that far.

Craig nodded, lips pursed into a thin line. "I keep the lube in the drawer. It's under the cloth." Craig said, though before Clyde had the chance to get it himself, Craig merely learned to the side and grabbed it. "Don't have a condom though. You better not be diseased or I'm gonna kick your ass." He said, handing Clyde the bottle.

"I'm clean as a plate. Or something like that." Clyde said, earning this squinting expression from Craig. "Don't worry. Believe it or not Bebe is the only other person I've banged."

"That doesn't help." Craig said with a deadpan voice. Though it was easy for Clyde to tell he was just joking around.

The talking stopped once Clyde slicked up his fingers with the lube and brought it back to Craig's ass, earning a quiet sigh from him. After a moment or two of teasing, Clyde slipped the first finger in. Craig's breath hitch and his back arched at the foreign feeling. It wasn't very pleasant truth be told. Though maybe that was because this was his first time.

Except when Clyde's finger began moving, Craig found himself feeling something. It wasn't until the brunette curled his fingers that loud noise escaped Craig's mouth, breath shaking as he buried his face into the nook of Clyde's neck. The movements of his fingers didn't lighten, in fact they moved more rapidly, pressing up against that spot that had Craig whimpering and practically shaking in Clyde's lap.

A second finger was added, and Craig found himself groaning at the sensation, desperately trying to get more as he moved his hips down. This made Clyde breath out a shaken "Christ Craig.." as he continued to work his fingers in a scissor motion, occasionally curling his fingers and pressing them deeper. Then a third finger was added to the mix, and now Craig found himself whining at the pain. Clyde continued preparing the other for a minute more before taking out his fingers.

"Alright, up for a minute." Clyde ordered, Craig snorted but complied. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Clyde practically slathered his dick with the stuff. Better too much than too little. God forbid he hurt Craig. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "Alright. Ready?" he asked.

Before Clyde could even guide Craig down, he took it upon himself to do the honor. All but pressing down again and taking a majority of Clyde inside him until he stopped. Realizing that a dick was very much bigger than three fingers. Well shit. However the way Clyde had instinctively brought up his hands to his face to stifle that loud moan was definitely worth the pain that caused. Craig managed to hide whatever discomfort he felt, and took the rest of Clyde in him.

The two sat there, both breathing harshly. "Y-You can move now." Craig said, he wasn't sure if he had it in him to move right now. His legs felt numb and weak, his body felt too heavy to lift up again. Clyde nodded, hands gripping Craig's hips and slowly pulling out, only to bring Craig back down on him just as slowly. Craig let out long sighs, arms wrapping around Clyde's neck. "You can move faster dude. I'm not glass." he joked with a breathy voice.

Clyde chuckled, nodding, before tightening his grip on Craig's hips. As requested he picked up the pace, angling Craig so it would be easier to move into him. Clyde pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, earning a strained moan from Craig, his fingers digging into Clyde's shoulder blades. Clyde continued this until he found a steady pace that was both equally harsh as it was steady.

At this point Craig's grip on Clyde's back would definitely leave marks, his quiet noises only amplified due to the fact he was making them right next to Clyde's ear. These noises only served to make Clyde increase his pace, determined to make the man on him scream so loud he would hear ringing in his ears.

"F-Fuck! Clyde! I'm almost..." Craig moaned out,burying his face into Clyde's neck. The brunettes pace quickened at this, Clyde's lips finding their way onto Craig's neck, biting harshly at the skin there and earning a shattered moan from Craig. God, Clyde could feel his own climax coming thanks to those sounds escaping the usually so calm and collected male..

Then Clyde somehow managed to hit the spot that finally had Craig crying out. One of Craig's hands clawing at his back disappeared, probably attempting to silence the screaming coming out of his mouth. Though it barely did anything except muffle them. Finally with a few more thrusts, Craig cried out Clyde's name like a mantra, come getting all over both his and Clyde's abdomens. Clyde kept on thrust, at this point it was a dull pain now that Craig had already hit his orgasm. With one last thrust, Clyde came inside the male, groaning out his name in the process. The sensation was….odd to say the least. Though Craig couldn't complain.

The two sat there, panting and trying to catch their breath. "Please tell me you have a shower in your fancy dorm." Clyde broke the silence.

"Fuck no. We can just wipe it off and put our clothes on and go to the dorm showers dude." Craig said, pulling away. "Ugh god. You are never doing that inside my ass again. This shit is gross." He groaned out, getting up and letting out an even louder groan of annoyance at feeling something trickle down his thigh. "Fucking grosssss."

"God you are such a baby." Clyde snorted, but quickly whined out when Craig all but whacked him upside the head. "That's no way to treat your boyfriend!" He shouted as Craig stormed off to get a towel most likely.

Except Craig froze at that, turning around. "Boyfriend?" he asked,

"I mean unless you wanna be fuck buddies instead." Clyde quickly added, forcing a grin. Fuck. He hoped Craig wouldn't pick the latter. Craig just rolled his eyes, continuing on with what he was originally doing.

"Boyfriend sounds nice…" Craig mumbled lamely, thankful that Clyde couldn't see the goofy smile on his face.


End file.
